Grace Jones
by Skye.Wizard
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over een vrouwelijke Grijze Jager. Haar naam is Grace en ze is wees. Op haar vijftiende wilt ze in de leer bij de Grijze Jager Halt. Ze gaat samen met Will bij hem in de leer en maakt allerlei dingen mee. Dit verhaal volgt het boek, en veel situaties zijn er ook uit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk1**

Grace zat samen met Will, Arnaut, Jenny, Alyss en George aan tafel.

Grace had totaal geen honger en zat wat in haar eten te prikken. Ze was niet de enige. Will was er ook niet bij met zijn gedachten.

"Grace, Will, jullie moeten echt wat eten. Morgen spant het erom!" riep Jenny opgewekt. Will glimlachte triest.

Morgen was een belangrijke dag. Een van de belangrijkste in hun leven, want morgen was het Uitverkiesingsdag.

Elk jaar konden de pupillen, die vijftien jaar geworden waren, zich opgeven als aspirantleerling bij een van de meesters van de diverse ambachten en beroepen in en om het kasteel. De normale gang van zaken was dat een kind het beroep van zijn of haar vader koos – of juist daar terechtkwam waar de invloed van zijn ouders hem of haar wist te plaatsen. Maar de kasteelpupillen kregen niet zo'n duwtje in de rug, want ze waren allemaal wezen. Uitverkiezingsdag voor hen de gelegenheid waar hun toekomst bepaald werd.

De pupillen die niet uitgekozen werden, of voor wie echt geen geschikte positie te vinden was, werden geplaatst bij boerenfamilies op het platteland. Zij moesten helpen met de oogst en het vee, en waren zo via een omweg toch nog van nut voor de kasteelbewoners.

Verbannen worden naar een boerderij gebeurde bijna nooit. Grace maakte zich zorgen. Ze wilde graag een Grijze Jager worden, maar kon dat wel? Zij was tenslotte een meisje en ze had nog nooit van vrouwlijke Jager gehoord.

"Jullie doen het zeker in je broek." zei George. "Vreselijk hoor, als je zo zenuwachtig bent. Het is verlammend: je kunt niet denken, niet eten, niet praten." "Ik heb gewoon geen honger." loog Grace schouderophalend.

"Ik ben helemaal niet zenuwachtig." zei Will.

George knikte een paar maal, alsof hij nadacht over hun antwoorden. "Anderzijds." ging hij verder, "een beetje spanning kan soms ook helpen. Je reacties worden feller. Dus dat je je zorgen maakt – als je je tenminste zorgen maakt – daar hoef je je dan geen zorgen over te maken, op zich. Als het ware." Will lachte en Grace rolde met haar ogen.

"Natuurlijk is hij zenuwachtig!" zei Arnaut minachtend met een blik op Will. "Welke meester wil hém nou als leerling?" "Arnaut!" zei Grace waarschuwend. Arnaut keek haar even aan. Er verscheen even een blik in zijn ogen, die Grace niet kon plaatsen.

Alyss glimlachte naar Will. "We zijn toch allemaal zenuwachtig, of niet dan? We zijn toch niet stom?"

"Nou, ik wel. Of niet!" stotterde Arnaut. Grace grinnikte en Jenny begon te giechelen.

Arnaut bloosde, maar herstelde zich snel en wendde zich weer tot Will. "Nog steeds van plan om ook voor de krijgsschool te gaan, Willie?" vroeg hij, zijn mond nog vol kalkoen en aardappel. "Dan zou ik zeker flink wat eten vandaag. Je zult er nog heel wat Will bij moeten toveren." Hij lachte snorkend en Will keek hem boos aan. Grace zuchtte en prikte weer in haar eten.

"Voor de krijgsschool heb je spieren nodig, Willie. Echte spieren." Hij keek de tafel rond om te zien of iemand het daarmee oneens durfde zijn.

"Ja, vooral tussen je oren." antwoordde Will. Jenny schoot weer in de lach. Arnaut kreeg een rood hoofd en stond op van zijn stoel. Maar Will was hem te vlug af. Hij was al bij de deur voordat Arnaut op zijn lange benen stond. Hij schreeuwde Will een laatste belediging achterna: "Ja, loop maar weg, Will Zondernaam! Je bent niks en je wordt niks, want niemand wil jou als leerling!"

"Arnaut! Doe eens aardig!" zei Grace boos. Ze mocht al haar mede-pupillen, maar Arnaut was haar minst favoriete. "Het is echt niet leuk van je weet je dat? Laat hem eens met rust!" Grace stond op van tafel. Ze mocht Will graag en had vaak medelijden met hem. Arnaut viel hem continu lastig, en Will leed daaronder. Ze wist waar hij heen ging.

Ze liep het weeshuis uit, de donkere binnenplaats op. De zon was allang ondergegaan en er stond een zachte bries die door haar zwarte haren woei. Toortsen die om de twintig meter aan de muren hingen verspreidden een flikkerend licht. Ze liep naar de grote vijgenboom vlak bij de grote centrale donjon van het kasteel.

Ze keek omhoog en zag Will helemaal boven aan zitten. Ze klom aarzelend de boom in en ging op een andere tak, naast Will zitten. Ze zwegen een hele tijd. Ze zagen Alyss naar buiten komen, om haar heen kijken en weer weggaan.

Zo zaten ze een hele tijd, totdat er in het hele kasteel nog maar één licht brandde. Grace wist dat de kamer waar het lich brandde, het studeer vertrek van baron Arald was. Baron Arald had voor haar en de andere wezen gezorgd. Hij had ze opgevangen, en opgevoed. Grace keek, net als Will, naar baron Arald. Hij zat aan zijn bureau en schreef zo te zien iets. Maar na een tijdje stond hij op, rekte zich uit en doofde de lamp. Daarna verliet hij het vertrek en ging op weg naar zijn slaapkamer op de verdieping daarboven.

Nu sliep het kasteel, behalve de wachten op de muren, en zij en Will.

Opeens deed Will zijn mond open. "Over negen uur, moeten we voor de commissie verschijnen." Grace knikte. "Luister Will." zei ze doordringend. "Laat je niet opfokken door Arnaut. Hij is gewoon een eikel." Grace zag in het licht van de fakkels dat hij glimlachte. "Hij vind je leuk." Grace staarde hem aan. "Dan heeft hij pech." zei ze schouderophalend. "Zullen we naar de slaapzaal?" Will knikte en samen klommen ze uit de boom, eerst Grace en dan Will.

Ze liepen zweigend naar de slaapzaal en Grace ging in haar bed liggen. Ze staarde naar het plafond en viel na een tijdje in slaap.

**Hoe vonden jullie het eerste hoofdstuk? Ik heb het eerste hoofdstuk uit het eerste boek gebruikt. Ik zal het boek een beetje volgen, dus je komt veel sitiuaties uit 'De Grijze Jager, De Ruïnes van Glorian' **

**Ik zou het leuk vinden als je reviewd, dus twijfel niet als je foutjes ziet om het te melden! Tops zijn ook meer dan welkom!**

**PS: Alle rechten uit de Grijze Jager behoren toe aan John Flanagan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

"Zo, kandidaten! Hierheen allemaal! En snel een beetje!" riep Martin, de secretaris van baron Arald. Zijn oproep galmde door de wachtkamer. De zes pupillen stonden ongemakkelijk op van de lange bank waar ze hadden zitten wachten.

Niemand wilde als eerste door de grote, met ijzer beslagen deur, die Martin voor hen openhield. Ze waren allemaal zenuwachtig.

"Kom, schiet op!" schreeuwde Martin ongeduldig. Grace ging uiteindelijk maar voorop met Alyss achter haar aan.

Daarna volgenden de anderen hun de studeervertrekken van de baron in.

Grace was nog nooit in dit deel van het kasteel geweest. De zaal was heel groot. Het plafond torende hoog boven hen uit. De muren bestonden uit enorme blokken steen. In de oostelijke muur was een venster waar je naar buiten kon kijken, maar die was met massieve houten luiken gesloten. Het was dat raam waardoor zij en Will gisterenavond de baron hadden zien zitten, bedacht Grace.

Vandaag scheen het zonlicht breed naar binnen.

"Schiet nou eens op, zeg! Ga naast elkaar staan, netjes in een rij!"

De groep schuifelde wat heen, tot ze een rij vormden. Martin bekeek hen misprijzend.

"Op volgorde! De grootste hier aan deze kant!" Hij wees op Arnaut. Naast hem kwam Alyss. Toen was Grace. Dan volgde George, een kop kleiner en extreem mager, met een kromme rug.

Will en Jenny aarzelden. Toen Will naast George wilde staan, hield Martin hem tegen.

"Niet jij, wat denk je wel! Eerst dat meisje."

Jenny ging naast George staan en Will was de laatste in de rij.

"Geeeeef… acht! Kom op nou, sta een beetje rechtop! Doe tenminste alsof het je interesseert!" ging Martin door, maar hij werd onderbroken door een diepe stem.

"Nou nou, Martin, zo kan hij wel weer."

De baron was binnengekomen via een deurtje achter de grote tafel. Nu rechtte Martin zijn rug, zijn magere ellebogen breed gespreid, en zijn hakken tegen elkaar gedrukt.

Baron Arald rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte. De baron was een forse man, breedgeschouderd en gespierd, zoals het een ridder van het rijk betaamde. Maar iedereen wist dat hij erg veel hield van lekker eten en drinken en dus was zijn indrukwekkende gestalte niet langer meer een en al spier. Hij droeg een korte, goed verzorgde baard. Net als zijn haar vertoonde die de eerste grijze sporen, wat paste bij zijn leeftijd van 42 jaar. Hij had zware kaken, een grote neus en donkere, priemende ogen onder dikke wenkbrauwen. En zijn blik verraadde veel humor.

"Meneer!" zei Martin met luide stem, zodat de baron even ineenkromp, "De kandidaten zijn er klaar voor!" "Dat zie ik." zei baron Arald geduldig. "Misschien wil je zo goed zijn ook de meesters binnen te roepen?"

"Meneer!" antwoordde Martin, terwijl hij zijn hakken tegen elkaar probeerde te slaan. Maar aangezien zijn schoenen van een zacht, soepel materiaal gemaakt waren, was die poging gedoemd tot mislukking. Hij marcheerde de zaal door naar de grote deur. Toen Martin de deurkruk in zijn hand had hield de baron hem nog even tegen.

"Martin?" zei de baron op zachte toon. Martin draaide zich om en keek hem vragend aan. "Denk eraan: vraag ze netjes binnen. Commandeer ze niet. Daar houden de meesters niet van."

"Ja, meneer." antwoordde Martin een beetje opgelaten. Hij opende de deur. "Heren, meesters, de baron is klaar."

De hoofden van de verschillende opleidingsscholen kwamen naar binnen, zonder dat ogenschijnlijk sprake was van enige rangorde. De groepsleden respecteerden en wardeerden. Heer Roderick, de baas van de krijgsschool, liep voorop. Hij was net zo groot en breed als de baron en droeg een maliënkolder onder een witte hes met daarop zijn wapen, een wolfskop. En hij had natuurlijk een zwaard aan zijn riem. Geen ridder zou je overdag zonder zwaard tegenkomen. Hij was ongeveer even oud als de baron, en had een gebroken neus gehad. Daaronder had een een grote snor.

Daarna kwam Ulf, de paardenmeester. Hij trainde en verzorgde machtige strijdrossen van het kasteel. Hij had scherpe, bruine ogen, gespierde onderarmen en dikke polsen. Over zijn wollen hemd en broek droeg hij een simpel leren vest.

Na hem kwam vrouwe Pauline naar binnen. Ze was slank en elegant, met platinagrijze haren. Toen ze jong was, was ze een schoonheid geweest, en nog steeds keken mannen naar haar om. Vrouwe Pauline had haar titel verdiend op grond van haar werk op buitenlandse zaken, en ze was nu hoofd van de diplomatieke dienst van Redmont. Baron Arald had de grootste waardering voor haar talenten. Zij was een van zijn naaste vertrouwelingen en adviseurs.

Zij werd gevolgd door Nicolaas, de klerkenmeester. Nicolaas en vrouwe Pauline waren collega's, maar ook dikke vrienden. Nicolaas was klein en mager. Met zijn alerte, onderzoekende blik deed Grace vaak denken aan een fret. Zijn glanzende haar was diepzwart. Hij had magere gelaatstrekken en zijn donkere ogen dwaalden voortdurend door de zaal.

Meester Buick, de chefkok, kwam als laatste binnen. Natuurlijk had hij een dikke buik, en hij droeg een wit jasje met bijpassende koksmuts. Iedereen wist dat hij vreselijk boos kon worden. De pupillen waren altijd op hun hoede als hij in de buurt was. Hij had een rood hoofd en rossige, terugwijkende haren. Waar hij ook ging hield hij een grote houten lepel in de hand, zijn onofficiële scepter. Niet zelden was het een formidabel wapen, dat onverbiddelijk en met een luide dreun terechtkwam op het hoofd van slampampers, die niet opletten, morsten of te traag reageerden. Alleen Jenny zag Buick als een held, maar zij was dan ook vastbesloten om bij hem in de leer te gaan, houten lepel of niet.

Er waren natuurlijk nog meer meesters. Bijvoorbeeld de wapenmeester en de smid. Maar vandaag verschenen alleen de meesters die een plek voor een leerling hadden.

"De meesters zijn aanwezig, meneer!" galmde Martin. Blijkbaar was hij van mening dat zijn volume recht evenredig hoorde te zijn met de belangrijkheid van de gelegenheid.

Weer hief de baron zijn ogen ten hemel. "Dat had ik ook al gezien." zei hij. Op iets formeler toon voegde hij daaraan toe: "Goedemorgen, vrouwe Pauline, goedemorgen heren."

Nadat zij hem op hun beurt gegroet hadden wendde de baron zich weer tot Martin. "En misschien mogen we nu beginnen?"

Martin knikte bevestigend. Hij raadpleegde een stapel formulieren die hij in één hand hield en marcheerde vervolgens naar de kandidatenrij.

"Nou, wat staan jullie hier nog? Vooruit, de baron wacht! Wie is de eerste?"

Grace keek de zaal in, opzoek naar een van de Grijze Jagers, Halt.

Ze had hem eerst niet gezien en nu stond hij daar ineens, schuin achter de stoel van de baron, in zijn normale bruin met grijze tuniek en gewikkeld in zijn lange, grijsgroen gevlekte Jagersmantel.

Bij Halt voelde de meeste mensen zich niet snel op hun gemak. Hij maakte er een gewoonte van om ineens naast je of achter je op te duiken, wanneer je dat het minst verwachtte en nooit, nooit hoorde je hem aankomen. Bijgelovige burgers geloofden dat de Jagers de een of andere tovertruc gebruikten, die hen voor normale mensen onzichtbaar maakte. Grace geloofde daar niet zo in, al wist ze geen andere verklaring.

"Nou, wie is de eerste? Wie gaat eerst?"

De baron slaakte een hoorbare zucht. "Misschien is het een idee als we de voorste in de rij nemen?" stelde hij voor, alsof deze keus gebaseerd was op diepe wijsheid.

Martin knikte ernstig. "Natuurlijk, heer. Natuurlijk. De voorste, kom een stap naar voren en kijk de baron aan."

Na even aarzelen trad Arnaut naar voren en ging in de houding staan.

De baron bestudeerde hem een paar tellen. "Naam?" zei hij toen, en Arnaut antwoordde, hakkelend over de juiste manier om de baron aan te spreken: "Arnaut Altman, meneer, eh… heer." "En waar zou jij het liefst geplaatst willen worden, jongeman?" vroeg de baron, alsof hij niet al tevoren wist wat het antwoord zou zijn.

"Krijgsschool, meneer!" zei Arnaut vol overtuiging.

De baron knikte. Dat dacht hij al. Hij keek naar meester Roderick, die bedachtzaam naar de jongen keek en zijn geschiktheid beoordeelde.

"Krijgsmeester?" vroeg de baron. De ridder stapte naar voren. Zijn wapenrusting rinkelde. Hij bekeek Arnaut van onder tot boven, en ging daarna achter hem staan. Arnaut draaide zijn hoofd naar hem om.

"In de houding, jongen!" zei meester Roderick, en de jongen staarde weer strak voor zich uit.

"Nou, hij lijkt me sterk genoeg, heer, en ik kan altijd nieuwe rekruten gebruiken." Hij wreef met één hand over zijn kin. "Kun je rijden, Arnaut Altman?"

Een blik van onzekerheid trok over Arnauts gezicht. "Eh, nee, meneer. Ik…"

"Nou ja, dat kun je nog leren." De ridder keek naar de baron en knikte éénmaal. "Het is goed. Ik neem deze jongeman aan als rekruut op de krijgsschool – maar met de gewone drie maanden proeftijd."

De baron schreef iets op het vel papier dat voor hem lag en glimlachte kort naar de blije en opgeluchte jongen die voor hem stond.

"Gefeliciteerd, Arnaut. Meld je morgenvroeg bij de krijgsschool, om acht uur precies."

"Ja, meneer!" Arnaut schonk hem een lach van oor tot oor.

Hij wendde zich naar meester Roderick en boog. "Dank u, meneer!"

"Bedank me nog maar niet." antwoordde de ridder duister. "Je hebt geen idee wat je te wachten staat."

"De volgende graag!" riep Martin.

Alyss stapte elegant naar voren. Dat ergerde Martin die haar had willen aankondigen.

"Alyss Mannering, heer!" zei ze kalm en rustig. En voor iemand haar iets kon vragen voegde ze er zichzelf aan toe: "En ik wil graag bij de diplomatieke dienst, als het u belieft, heer."

De baron lachte naar het serieuze meisje. Alyss straalde zelfverzekerheid uit en de baron keek vrouwe Pauline vragend aan. "Vrouwe?"

Zij knikte goedkeurend. "Ik heb al met Alyss gesproken, heer. Ik denk dat ze een uitermate geschikte kandidaat is. Goedgekeurd, en geaccepteerd dus."

Alyss maakte een kleine buiging in de richting van de vrouw die vanaf vandaag haar mentor zou zijn.

Ze ging weer in de rij staan. Martin, die zich geen tweede keer wilde laten verrassen, wees al naar Grace.

"Kom op! Nu ben jij aan de beurt! Richt je tot de baron."

Grace stapte naar voren. "Grace Jones" las Martin op van zijn papier. "En bij waar wil je in de leer?" vroeg de baron. Grace schraapte haar moed bijeen en zei: "Ik wil een Grijze Jager worden."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Iedereen staarde haar verbaast aan, maar daar keek ze niet naar. Ze keek alleen naar de baron. De baron leek verbaast, maar glimlachte.

"Halt?"

De Grijze Jager bekeek haar. Na een tijdje knikte hij en Grace ging opgelucht in de rij staan. Zij zou een Grijze Jager worden, of beter, Grijze Jaagster.

Nu was George aan de beurt. Hij werd aangenomen door de klerkenmeester. Daarna kwam Jenny, die werd waarschuwend opgenomen door meester Buick en als laatste was Will.

"En dan rest ons nu een laatste kandidaat."

Will deed angstig een stap naar voren.

"Will, meneer. Mijn naam is Will." zei hij zacht. "Will? Will wie?" Martin bladerde nerveus door de papieren in zijn linkerhand, waar alle gegevens van de pupillen te vinden moesten zijn. Hij was pas vijf jaar de secretaris van de baron, Wills geschiedenis was hem geheel onbekend. Nu pas besefte hij dat er geen achternaam vermeld stond op het formulier van de jongen naast hem. Hij was boos op zichzelf. En op Will.

"Wat is je achternaam, jongeman?" vroeg hij streng.

Will keek hem aan. "Ik… heb… geen achternaam..." begon hij. Gelukkig voor hem kwam de baron zelf tussenbeide. "Will is een speciaal geval, Martin." zei hij rustig. Het was duidelijk dat hij hier verder niet op door wenste te gaan. Hij wendde zich weer naar Will, en zei bemoedigend: "En bij welke opleiding zou jíj graag ingeschreven willen worden, Will?"

"De krijgsschool alstublieft, heer." antwoordde Will.

De baron fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Krijgsschool hè… Maar denk je niet dat je daarvoor een beetje te klein van stuk bent?" Will beet op zijn onderlip. "Ik moet mijn groeispurt nog krijgen, meneer." zei hij wanhopig. "Dat beweert iedereen."

De baron wreef zich over zijn bebaarde kin. Hij keek naar zijn krijgsmeester. "Roderick?"

De grote ridder schreed naar voren, bekeek Will een paar minuten zorgvuldig, en schudde toen zijn hoofd. "Ik ben bang dat hij echt te klein is, en zal blijven ook, heer."

"Ik ben sterker dan ik eruitzie, hoor." probeerde Will, maar de meester was niet onder de indruk. Hij keek naar de baron, en het was duidelijk dat ook hij zich ongemakkelijk voelde. Maar hij schudde weer zijn hoofd.

"Maar heb je dan geen tweede keus, Will?" De baron klonk vriendelijk, bezorgd zelfs.

Will aarzelde een moment. Grace wist dat hij altijd had gehoopt dat dat niet hoefde.

"De stoeterij misschien?" vroeg hij aarzelend, maar Ulf, de paardenmeester, schudde al van nee, zelfs voordat de baron hem om zijn mening kon vragen.

"Ik kan best een leerling gebruiken, heer, zei hij, "maar deze is echt te klein. Die kan mijn paarden niet aan. Voor je het weet ligt hij op de grond."

Er verschenen tranen in Wills ogen. Grace had enorme medelijden met hem.

"Wat kan je allemaal, Will?" vroeg de baron.

"Ik kan goed klimmen, meneer." antwoordde hij ten slotte. Buick keek Will boos aan.

"Ja, dat hebben we gemerkt, heer, dat dit baasje kan klimmen. Ik weet nog heel goed hoe hij laatst via een regenpijp mijn keuken binnenklom en een schaal koekjes stal die in de vensterbank stonden af te koelen."

Grace glimlachte. Dat was een paar jaar geleden. Zij en Will hadden samen een paar koekjes gestolen, maar alleen Will was gesnapt.

"Dit voorjaar klom hij naar onze studiezaal op de derde verdieping en liet twee konijnen los, terwijl er een juridisch debat gaande was. Wat een opschudding dat veroorzaakte… Verschrikkelijk!" zei Nicolaas, de klerkenmeester.

"Konijnen, meester?" vroeg de baron. Nicolaas knikte. "En het waren ook nog een mannetje en een vrouwtje, heer, als u begrijpt wat ik bedoel! Wat een ellende!"

Grace zag vauit haar ooghoeken dan vrouwe Pauline moest lachen.

"Tja, wij weten allemaal hoe konijnen tekeer kunnen gaan." zei de baron. "Ja, en, heer, het was ook nog eens lente." ging Nicolaas verder, voor het geval de baron zijn punt gemist zou hebben.

Vrouwe Pauline moest ineens vreselijk hoesten. De baron keek in haar richting.

"Ja, ik geloof dat we het nu wel begrijpen, klerkenmeester." zei hij en wendde zijn blik weer naar de terneergeslagen jongen voor hem. Will bleef kaarsrecht staan en keek strak voor zich uit. De baron kreeg medelijden met hem.

"Is er dan niemand die deze knaap kan gebruiken?" vroeg hij in het algemeen.

Een voor een keek Will alle meesters smekend aan.

Ze schudden allemaal hun hoofd.

Tot hun verrassing was het Halt die ten slotte de pijnlijke stilte doorbrak.

"Er is nog iets wat u over deze jongeman moet weten, heer."

Grace had Halt nooit eerder horen spreken. Zijn stem was diep maar zacht, met een spoortje Hiberniaans accent. Hij trad naar voren en overhandigde de baron een vel papier, dubbelgevouwen. Arald vouwde het open en las wat er geschreven stond. Toen fronste hij weer diep.

"Weet je dit zeker, Halt?"

"Jawel, heer."

Zorgvuldig vouwde de baron het papier weer dubbel. Toen legde hij het op zijn tafel. Hij trommelde wat op het blad en zei: "Daar moet ik een nachtje over slapen."

Halt knikte weer en deed een stap naar achteren. Het leek alsof hij oploste in de schaduwen.

"Wel, allemaal hartelijk gelukgewenst met jullie uitverkiezing. Het is voor jullie een belangrijke dag, dus mogen jullie verder vrijaf nemen. Ga iets leuks doen. Straks krijgen jullie een feestmaal op je afdeling, met de complimenten van meester Buick hier, en dan mogen jullie de rest van de dag doen waar je zin in hebt."

"Maar morgenvroeg melden jullie je bij je meesters. En ik geef jullie een tip: kom niet te laat." zei de baron. Hij lachte naar haar, Alyss, Jenny, George en Arnaut, en wendde zich vervolgens tot Will. "Will, ik laat je morgen weten wat we met jou zullen doen."

Hij richtte zich naar Martin en wees hem de anderen de zaal uit te begeleiden. "En dank, jullie allemaal." Toen verdween hij, via de deur achter zijn bureau.

De meesters gingen voorop. Daarna kwamen de pupillen. Martin duwde ze naar buiten. Ze praatten opgewonden door elkaar heen, opgelucht, blij ook dat ze hun dromen hadden zien uitkomen.

Grace was blij dat ze een Grijze Jager kon worden, maar liet dat niet merken, omdat Will zo verdrietig was. Opeens bedacht ze dat ze niet wist waar ze morgen zich zou moeten melden. Ze draaide zich om en liep terug naar Halt, die bij het bureau stond.

"Waar moet ik mij morgen melden, meneer?" Halt keek haar aan vanonder de kap van zijn mantel. "Morgen, hoef je je niet te melden." Grace staarde hem verbaast aan, haalde toen haar schouders op en liep toen de zaal uit, de anderen achterna.


End file.
